Now, I Love You!
by ISungyi
Summary: Cinta masa lalu itu kembali datang. "Aku mencintaimu sekarang. Dan untuk selamanya." Another love story about Kyumin. Drabble. Rate M. Dont like, Dont read. Keep Calm and Love Kyumin.


**Tittle : Now I Love You **  
**by Sungyi a.k.a billy**  
**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**  
**Genre : Hurt, Romance, little bit angst,**  
**Length : Drabble**  
**RATE : M**  
**WARNING : typo(s)**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

****Kyumin is Love****

Pemuda beriris kecoklatan itu menatap nanar lembaran foto yang ada di tangannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kenangannya beberapa tahun silam. Seketika itu kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis yang menyejukkan mata. Pria itu tengah tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya otomatis menyipit hingga membentuk satu garis kecil yang menggemaskan.

Itu sudah lama sekali, sejak dia memutuskan untuk melupakan sosok dalam lembar foto tersebut.

Greep

Sungmin sedikit tersentak, ketika sepasang tangan kekar secara tiba-tiba melingkar di perutnya. Ranjang berukuran sedangnya sedikit bergerak, ketika orang tersebut duduk di belakang Sungmin. Menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin, ikut menatap ke arah lembaran foto yang masih berada di tangan Sungmin.

"Kau masih memikirkannya hyung?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam, sedikit menengokkan kepalanya, namun kemudian kembali fokus pada lembaran foto itu. Pria di belakang Sungmin, sang magnae Cho Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Merasa tak berhak memaksa Sungmin untuk bicara. Meski sebenarnya dia telah mengetahui jawabannya. Setidaknya, ketika beberapa jam yang lalu ia mendengarkan cerita Sungmin di Sukira. Cerita tentang seorang gadis yang disukainya.

Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah menunjukkan ketakutan yang tersembunyi di dalam relung hatinya. Cho Kyuhyun sangat takut. Takut jika sang hyung memilih untuk kembali kepada gadis itu. Gadis yang berada di dalam lembaran foto tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin bergumam pelan, menundukkan kepalanya seolah mengisyaratkan rasa sesal yang teramat besar. Tidak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Sungmin. Namja itu hanya merasa seperti dikhianati, meski sebenarnya Sungmin tidak pernah mengkhianati Kyuhyun. Karena jauh sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sungmin, gadis itulah yang terlebih dulu menempati posisi penting di hatinya.

"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti." Ujarnya sedikit sendu.  
Keheningan itu kembali tercipta, Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak saling bicara. Keduanya saling terdiam masih dalam posisi yang sama. Kyuhyun tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu juga Sungmin yang tidak berniat untuk berpisah dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"hm?"

"Dia datang kepadaku hari ini."

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya seperti diremukkan seketika itu juga. Namja jangkung itu sedikit menggeram, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosinya. Sungmin sepertinya merasakan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menegang. Namja tampan itu reflek segera membalikkan tubuhnya agar ia dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya sedikit cemas.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedua onyx Lee Sungmin. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tatapannya berubah melembut, diiringi dengan sebuah kecupan lembut yang mendarat di bibir plump Sungmin.

"Aniya, lanjutkan ceritamu." Balas Kyuhyun sembari mengusap salivanya yang tertinggal di atas bibir lembut Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya panjang, kemudian memulai ceritanya, "Dia meminta maaf kepadaku. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tahu aku menyukainya. Dia menyesal karena terburu-buru meninggalku hari itu. Dia ingin kembali kepadaku. Memulainya dari awal. Dia bilang dia akan menungguku."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras seolah merasakan sesuatu yang mengancam dirinya. Sungmin bukan tidak menyadari hal itu, namja mungil itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku" cicitnya sedikit terisak.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Permintaan maaf Sungmin terdengar seperti ucapan selamat tinggal di telinganya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima itu. Dia telah menunggu Sungmin untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Menunggu sang hyung benar-benar bersedia membuka hati untuknya, bukan hanya sekedar pelukan dan kecupan bergairah yang ia rasakan setiap malam.

"Aku juga masih menunggumu Min." Kyuhyun membuka suaranya dengan nada berat dan sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memelas layaknya pesakitan yang memohon ampunan, "aku harap kau masih mengingat itu."

Sungmin tertunduk, dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun juga telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya. Kyuhyun yang menawarkan sebuah pelukan dan cinta kepadanya ketika dia hancur. Kyuhyun juga yang dengan setia selalu menjadi sandarannya ketika dia lelah. Kyuhyunlah satu-satunya kekuatan yang dimilikinya ketika dia hampir jatuh. Sungmin tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus kecewa. Sungmin masih saja belum bisa memberikan kepastian untuknya. Namja itu hampir menyerah, dia tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak mungkin sepertinya. Sungmin tidak mungkin bisa mencintainya sama seperti dia mencintai Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Mungkin Donghae benar, Kyuhyun terlalu memaksakan keadaan. Sungmin tidak sama sepertinya, namja itu masih memiliki rasa untuk perempuan, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Aku masih mengingatnya Kyu. Aku ingat semua yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku." Sungmin sedikit mengambil jeda. Kedua foxy eyesnya kini kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Maka tolong tetaplah berada di sisiku. Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. Aku mohon untuk tetap bersabarlah untukku. Dan ajari aku untuk bisa mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun merasa menjadi makhluk paling jahat sedunia. Sungguh bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin melakukan hal ini untuknya. Dia berharap Sungmin mencintainya karena hatinya. Bukan pengorbanannya. Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan mengecupnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak mau kau berusaha terlalu keras untukku. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku karena hatimu. Percayalah aku tidak apa-apa meski harus menunggumu sampai ribuan tahun."

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas kemudian meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat, "Terima kasih telah menungguku selama ini Kyu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan katakan itu jika kau tidak yakin, Min." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin, menatap dalam barisan foxy eyes yang menerjap indah di depannya. "Jangan katakan itu, jika tidak berasal dari dalam hatimu." Ujarnya sembari menyentuh lembut dada Sungmin.

Cuuppp

Sungmin meraup bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Namja mungil itu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya menyesap tiap senti bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Pria yang lebih muda itu terkejut pada awalnya, namun tuntunan nalurinya membuat sang magnae ikut bergerak mengikuti sang hyung. Kyuhyun tersenyum di dalam ciumannya. Sungmin kini mengulum bibirnya layaknya permen manis yang menjadi kesukaanya. Pemuda jangkung itu mulai berani menarik pinggang Sungmin, menempelkan kejantanannya yang mulai menegak dan mengeras di balik celananya. Sungmin benar-benar telah membakar dirinya. Membuatnya terhanyut dalam gairah yang tidak bisa ditahan-tahannya lagi.

"Emmpphhh, Kyuh.." Sungmin mendesah seksi, ketika tautan bibirnya terlepas.

"Mingh.." Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terengah mengambil udara.

"Aku mencintaimu. Percayalah kepadaku."

"Lalu wanita itu?"

"Dia hanya masa lalu. Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat padanya, tetapi bukan berarti aku masih mencintainya. Dia memang datang kepadaku, tetapi perasaanku telah berubah untuknya. Aku hanya mencintaimu sekarang."  
Kyuhyun hampir meledak karena bahagia. Namja tampan itu mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sangat lembut dan lama, meluapkan rasa kasihnya yang tak terkira banyaknya, "terima kasih sayang. Terima kasih" Bisiknya lembut sembari memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Sekarang apa bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" Sungmin menerjap lucu sembari menggigiti bibirnya karena malu.  
Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya ke arah Sungmin, namun sedetik kemudian pemuda tampan itu kembali membawa Sungmin ke dalam ciuman panjang yang menggairahkan. Sungmin menggeliat nikmat, ketika tangan-tangan lincah Kyuhyun mulai bergerilya di paha dan seluruh tubuhnya. Bibir seksinya tidak berhenti mendesah keras, mengalunkan melody tanpa nada dari pergumulan panas mereka.

"Kyuhhh akkkhhhh" lenguhan panjang mengiringi proses orgasme Sungmin yang begitu panas dan nikmat. Pandangan matanya berkabut, sementara nafasnya tersengal-sengal melepaskan cairan cinta dari pusat dirinya.

Kyuhyun meraup bibir terbuka Sungmin dan kembali mengecupnya. Pinggulnya terus bergerak menususk bagian bawah Sungmin untuk mengejar kenikmatannya.

"Eunghhh.. Minghhh ahhhhhh" Kyuhyun menysusul Sungmin ke dalam surga kenikmatan. Keduanya terbaring lemas, merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang masih mengaduk-aduk perut mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Min. Selamanya."

"Aku juga Kyu. Aku telah mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya"

END

Hihihihihihi  
Saya minta maaf  
Persepsi orang berbeda kan ya…  
Saya hanya menulis bedasarkan persepsi saya  
Terima kasih mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejak

(sby, 130331)


End file.
